Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of generating teacher data for image recognition.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a method for recognizing two-dimensional rotated character by configuring a discriminator with a learning sample generated by performing three-dimensional rotation processing on a computer in advance (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 1: [Three-Dimensional Rotation Immutable Character Recognition] by Ryo Narita et al. ([Image Recognition⋅Understanding Symposium (MIRU2011)] July 2011) Information Processing Society of Japan Electronic Library (https://ipsj.ixsq.nii.ac.jp/ej/index.php?action=pages_main&active_action=repository_action_common_download&item_id=77644&item_no=1&attribute_id=1&file_no=1& page_id=13&block_id=8). There has been also proposed a method for extracting an image of the same object by using SIFT (Scale-Invariant Feature Transform) which recognizes the object by using a luminance gradient of the image. More specifically, this is a method of matching the same object between an original image and an image which has been generated by three-dimensionally rotating the original image and projecting it on a two-dimensional plane (for example, refer to Non-Patent Literature 2: [Matching 3-D Transformed Images Using Scale-Invariant Feature Transform] by Okao (Kochi University of Technology, Thesis for Bachelor Degree (Mar. 1, 2013) (http://www.kochitech.ac.jp/library/ron/2012/2012info/ 1130317.pdf)).